First consider the expression for: $-1$ plus the product of $-3$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $3$ times that expression and then add $-9$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is $-1$ plus $-3x$ $-3x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (-3x - 1) = \color{orange}{3(-3x-1)}$ What does adding $-9$ to $\color{orange}{3(-3x-1)}$ do? $3(-3x-1)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(-3x-1)-9$.